One In A Million
by IxilaMalixI
Summary: A stroke of luck brought them to New York to meet their idols and things were great. But, it's never rainbows and butterflies. Lady Luck is about to make these four young ladies' lives just a bit more interesting than it had been before. ZaynxOCxLouis 1D


**A/N: Okay, first ever serious fanfiction I'm posting so, please, go easy on me. I don't own One Direction, though, of course, I would LOVE to, even one random member would be enough. Oh, and Rosegn is pronounces _Rose-end without the 'd'._**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

Airports are a good place for drama lovers. This place may be then most emotional place you can find _anywhere_. Here, you get to see happy reunions, sad goodbyes, frustration to some passengers, but to four teenagers, pure ecstasy. A huge stroke of luck brought these four teenage girls here, one with her brother, and it is easily the most amazing thing that had happened to them. It was a one in a trillion chance which they took out of curiosity, who would have thought that they would hit the jackpot? Thanks to that curiosity, they're in the Ninoy Aquino National Airport, ready to take off and meet their idols, One Direction.

"I still can't believe we won!" Rochelle, one of the girls, squealed.

"I know! What are the odds?" one of the four friends, Shane, said loudly before she took a chomp off of her hotdog.

"Probably about a trillion to one." Rose joked, waiting for anyone to laugh. Apparently, that one would be Mitzi Faye. She giggled quietly. "Oh, yeah. That's it." She said, basking in the thought of her sense of humor. She raised her hand in front of Mitzi, asking for a high five.

Mitzi complied, slapping the hand of her friend Rose. Soon, Rose began to laugh which infected the other two and soon, they were making the only noise on the plane.

"I still can't believe it. Only a few weeks ago, we were douching out at Shane's house." Rochelle sighed, reminiscing.

oOo

"Dude, no joke. I seriously _love_this dress. You should wear dresses more often. Way more often." Rose exclaimed as she viewed Shane's image on Facebook. Everyone knew that Shane was beautiful. She only needed to be just a bit more feminine. "You're damn pretty and you don't even know it." Rose lectured.

"No. No, I'm not." Shane said with a straight face as she exited the window of her Facebook profile and scrolled on other things on another window. None of them but her knew what she was looking at, nor did they take the effort to try and figure out.

"Yes, you are." Rochelle pressed further, making Shane shake her head.

She opened her mouth to protest but Rose didn't give her a chance. She started to tap on the surface of the table in front of her to a beat that they know, oh, so well. "You're insecure," she started singing. "Don't know what for"

"MAAAAAHH!" Rochelle screamed, covering her friend's mouth. "That's _my_ part!" She started shaking Rose furiously. "You're turning heads when you walk through the doo-o-or"

Not too far into the song, they all disregarded whose part belonged to whom and the three began to sing in unison instead. The three girls sang and laughed while the other one was left to sigh. Shane rolled her eyes at her friends, embarrassed and thankful they weren't outside where the people could see them.

"Douche bags." She mumbled under her breath, though it didn't really matter if the others heard or not. She shook her head before continuing to scroll down on the page that she was currently on. Soon, there was a bright sparkle in her eye when she saw a certain link. Her mouth dropped almost to the floor. "MOTHER OF CRAP!" she shouted.

"What is that?" Mitzi asked, peeking over Shane's shoulder where she also saw what Shane saw. A rush of adrenaline came over her whole body. She was speechless, small babbles came from her mouth, though it was so much far from what she actually wanted to convey.

5 One Direction Concert tickets to the winners

This was all the other two had to read when the popped their heads on Shane's and Mitzi's shoulders. As if someone gave them their cue, the three took one big breath and screamed chaotically in Shane's ear. "CLICK IT! CLICK IT!" they all screamed, not minding the other people in Shane's house who simply sat and watched as the four girls screamed their lungs out in front of the monitor.

Days later, an envelope was received by Shane containing five plane tickets to the John F. Kennedy Airport in New York along with another five One Direction concert tickets. She almost ripped them up in excitement. It was a good thing that her brother was there to detach her from it before any damage could have been made. Shane's brother, Ivan, was the only one that noticed another paper inside the envelope.

_Hello, lovelies!_

_ I do thank you so much for joining my raffle! Your flight comes in a week and the concert would be two days after touchdown._

_ I'm pretty sure I don't have to ask but still.._

_Enjoy!__J_

oOo

The first things in their minds were to head straight to the hotel they were to check in to. They were in no mood to be running around the city at the time (except maybe for Shane who was still dancing and singing "We're gonna see the boys. We're gonna see the boys." out loud in the room she shared with Rose) and wanted to be in bed.

In the Philippines, the time would be 11 o'clock PM as it currently was 10 o'clock AM in New York, where they were currently at.

It was 6 o'clock PM when Rose felt her face being poked by a soft finger which she tried to wave away. She heard a grumble and, before she could go back to Dreamland, a pair of hands had grabbed her on the shoulders only to start to shaking her like hell. She swung her hands in a random direction and she seemed to have caught her friend's face.

She opened one eye to see a red faced Mitzi. "Er—sorry." she mumbled, still sleepy.

Mitzi rolled her eyes. Rose could tell she only let this pass but next time Mitzi would not be so forgiving. She blinked a few times before proceeding to rub her face. "Maybe we could go and get something to eat."

"Where?"

"McDonald's maybe?" Mitzi shrugged, not knowing the places in New York.

Rose chuckled. Nothing new to see there but maybe a little familiarity in a forign place would do them great. She shook her head to get rid of the remaining sleepiness.

Twenty minutes passed before they were dressed to be out in the warm climate of New York in May. Rose was wearing a simple blue shirt and some jeans with rips at the knees. Mitzi on the other hand, wore a white blouse and a skirt that went down three inches above her knees.

The moment they stepped out of the hotel, they started talking. They didn't even have the first clue on where to go or if there was even a McDonald's anywhere near, not that they cared, anyway. They were having fun as they talked and laughed, thinking up what they'd do if they somehow run into them in the street.

The giggling continued until Rose made and abrupt stop just four blocks from the hotel."Aren't we looking for a McDonald's? We just passed one on the last block!" she laughed out loud.

It seemed they were too busy talking to notice. They both stood there quietly, dumb founded. That was until another burst of laughter erupted between the two.

Mitzi slapped her hand on her forehead, a smile still evident on her pink face. "Stupid." She breathed when she had finally caught her breath. She took Rose by the wrist and began to pull her back towards the block they had just passed.

Rose would not budge no matter how hard she tried pulling. Rose had a better build, thanks to her being in the school Volleyball team. Rose chuckled at her efforts.

"Why—you—no—move?" Mitzi shrieked, pulling Rose with every word.

Rose nodded her head behind her, making Mitzi look. "Grocery store." she said simply in an 'elementary, my dear Watson' tone. "Heard you ran out of Twix. Hey, maybe Harry's in there, too." She gave out a little wink before pulled at Mitzi and walked her into the store.


End file.
